The present disclosure relates to compositions and methods useful for dietary augmentation, to provide a probiotic supplement useful in a dietary regimen, and/or to provide therapeutic intervention for the treatment, prevention, amelioration and/or regulation of a variety of disease states and/or adverse physiological conditions.